


Мирное небо

by Luchiana



Category: Bleach
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Pre-Relationship, Sorrow
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-14
Updated: 2014-05-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:54:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23434990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luchiana/pseuds/Luchiana
Summary: Таймлайн - до начала финальной арки.Сейретей восстанавливается после войны с арранкарами. Все вроде бы как раньше. Если не считать образовавшейся пустоты.
Relationships: Hitsugaya Toushirou & Matsumoto Rangiku





	Мирное небо

Капитан Хицугая окинул взглядом фронт работ и тяжело вздохнул: Мацумото в очередной раз подсунула ему свою часть отчетов.

— Так и останешься на всю жизнь лейтенантом, — фыркнул он себе под нос и принялся за бумаги.

* * *

Рангику потянулась на футоне, поморщилась и попробовала вновь закутаться в одеяло. Однако сон ушел. Повалявшись еще немного, девушка нехотя поднялась. Судя по тому, что солнце висело над самым Готеем, уже полдень и капитан снова будет ворчать. Представив его сердитое лицо, Мацумото невольно улыбнулась и потянулась снова, уже с большим удовольствием.

— Мацумото! Где ты опять пропадаешь? — вместо приветствия встретили лейтенанта стопки бумаг голосом капитана.

— И вам доброе утро, капитан! Это уже можно уносить? — невинному тону позавидовали бы младенцы.

Зеленые глаза полыхнули, но отмашку Рангику получила и радостно подхватила подписанные документы. После трех ходок она, обмахиваясь рукой, рухнула на диванчик. Искоса глянула на капитана. Тот, как обычно, сосредоточенно изучал и подписывал один за другим отчеты членов отряда. Над переносицей собралась сосредоточенная складочка, губы сжаты в тонкую линию, плечи напряженно приподняты. Наверняка работает с рассвета. Мацумото почувствовала что-то вроде укола совести.

После битвы с Айзеном прошло уже два месяца. В Сейретее установился относительный порядок, отряды давно уже привели в норму свои дела, и сейчас жизнь текла по привычному, довоенному руслу. Почти привычному.

За два месяца капитан Хицугая ни разу ее всерьез не отругал, на сколько бы она ни опоздала. Один раз Рангику даже специально не появлялась в отряде три дня подряд. На четвертый капитан лишь хмуро глянул на нее и приказал разнести приготовленные и аккуратно разложенные документы по местам назначения. Увидев объем предстоящей работы, лейтенант ужаснулась, а подумав, сколько нужно было времени, чтобы все это разобрать, ужаснулась вторично, и с тех пор не позволяла себе исчезать надолго.  
Возможно, он просто давал ей время.

Что ж, если так, то ее вспыльчивый капитан проявил поистине героическую выдержку.

— Капитан! Уже давно время обеда. Идемте поедим…

— У меня много работы. Иди без меня.

— Ну уж нет, капитан! Вы торчите с этими бумажками здесь с самого утра. Вам необходимо поесть, иначе вы никогда не вырастите!

— Мацумото. Если хочешь есть, иди одна. Я не голоден.

— А я сказала: обед! — Рангику подлетела к капитану и попыталась вытянуть его с насиженного места.

— Соблюдайте субординацию, лейтенант Мацумото! — резко оборвал ее капитан тоном, которого она не посмела ослушаться.

Это было что-то новенькое.

Рангику помнила своего капитана еще совсем мальчишкой, которого встретила когда-то в Руконгае. И, несмотря на изменившееся положение, Тоширо всегда относился к ней скорее по-дружески, нежели как старший по званию, многое спуская с рук (или же просто махнув рукой). Таким образом указывать ей на свое место он никогда прежде себе не позволял.

— Простите, капитан.

Хицугая вернулся к бумагам, но воцарившаяся вновь тишина казалась звенящей.

Недавно позавтракав, на обед Рангику так и не пошла. Молча забрала с капитанского стола стопку неразобранных документов и села за работу. Закончив с бумагами, немного посидела, наблюдая за капитаном, затем решительно встала и вышла вон.

Через несколько минут вернулась с подносом и молча поставила его перед капитаном.

— Как ваш лейтенант я обязана заботиться о сохранности вашей жизни и здоровья, капитан. Вы обязательно должны поесть.

Хицугая тяжело вздохнул, но признал, что обед ему и правда не помешает.

— Спасибо, Мацумото.

Рангику облегченно выдохнула и улыбнулась. И плюхнулась напротив. В ответ на удивленный взгляд капитана только улыбнулась и сказала:

— Прослежу, чтобы съели все до крошки!

* * *

Отложив последний лист, Хицугая потянулся и удивленно посмотрел на бродящие по комнате золотисто-розовые лучи заходящего солнца. Он давно уже привык заканчивать работу в поздних сумерках, и теперь даже растерялся, не зная, чем занять внезапно появившееся время. Потренироваться? Навестить Хинамори? Просто попить чаю на веранде?

— Капитан?

Он поднял взгляд на стоящую перед ним лейтенанта.

— Не хотите чаю, капитан?

Решение Рангику было спонтанным. Можно было, как обычно, собрать друзей и отправиться куда-нибудь выпить саке, но отчего-то не хотелось.

Хицугая, поразмыслив, кивнул и принялся аккуратно собирать письменные принадлежности. Когда он закончил, с улицы раздался голос Мацумото:

— Капитан, идите сюда! Сегодня чудный вечер, не стоит сидеть в четырех стенах!

Тоширо усмехнулся: иногда Рангику просто читала его мысли. Он вышел, окинул взглядом улицу, с наслаждением вдохнул прохладный вечерний воздух и сел по другую сторону подноса. Заварник, две чашки с обжигающе горячим чаем и леденцы.

Какое-то время они просто молча наслаждались тихим вечером. Внезапно для себя Хицугая задал давно терзающий его вопрос:

— Мацумото… как ты себя чувствуешь?.. Ну, знаешь, после…

Рангику вздрогнула и посмотрела на капитана. Выражение его лица мало чем отличалось от обычного, только вечерние тени слегка скрадывали неизменную хмурость. Но Рангику заметила и его беспокойство, и волнение. Вновь отведя взгляд, она ответила, медленно подбирая слова:

— Я в порядке. Его, — сил назвать Гина по имени ей не хватило, — и так никогда не было рядом. Просто странно иногда думать, что он больше не вернется. Но меня не стоит жалеть, капитан.

Хицугая поморщился, поднялся внезапно, сбросил хаори и сел обратно:

— Где ты здесь капитана увидела?

Рангику улыбнулась и на пробу потрепала не-капитана по волосам. Тот недовольно дернул головой, уворачиваясь от ласковой руки.

Снова все утихло. Казалось, тишина разливается вместе с темнотой, топит звуки в чернильной синеве.

— Как все странно обернулось в итоге… В те дни Айзен казался мне жертвой, а Ичимару мерзавцем. А оказалось наоборот… И мне действительно жаль. Несмотря ни на что.

— Спасибо.

— Эй, Мацумото. Если тебе что-нибудь понадобится… просто скажи, ладно?

— Спасибо, — отозвалась та и вздрогнула, когда на ее плечо опустилась прохладная рука.

Откуда-то возникло желание потереться щекой об эту тонкую, худую руку, но Мацумото так и не решилась ему поддаться, просто наслаждаясь внезапной теплотой и поддержкой.  
На своего капитана, Мацумото знала, она всегда могла положиться.


End file.
